


The Divine Battle

by chrisemrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Epic, M/M, Violence in battle, appearance of Freya and Balinor and Will, appearance of Kilgharrah and Aithusa, bit of blood, no seriously, side gwencelot, slight epicness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana unleashes forces as never seen before in hope to achieve what she thinks is her destiny. With allies of the highest range on Morgana's side, the battle seems desesperate for Merlin.<br/>And yet, Morgana won't be the only one to receive help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears!
> 
> I've decided to post here this story too! You can find it too on my Tumblr (chrisemrysffs) ;)
> 
> It has the backround from Explanation, but is not part of Destiny Tales!
> 
> Enjoy~~

Morgana let a small smirk smile cross her face as a gentle breeze blew through her black strands. For her, the last High Priestess of the Old Religion, the Isle of the Blessed was a calming place. The ancient magic sang through the air, welcoming one of its servants. The lady opened her eyes-realizing she had closed them in bliss-and settled her gaze on the altar.

After weeks of research, she had finally found a spell that could turn the tide. After months of trying to take the throne, of being thwarted by _Emrys_ , Morgana could finally throw Camelot in a era of Magic-with her as the rightful Queen.

Morgana took the last steps needed, placing herself right in front of the altar. Breathing in and out slowly, she went down to her knees. The blood painting a sort of pentagram around her and the altar shimmered-magic already starting to course around her.

Morgana’s lips parted, chanting a forsaken spell. The very air shivered as the most ancient of magic swirled in the area. The words echoed in the desolated place, calling. Her heart hoping to be heard.

The sky darkened, and a sudden whirlwind forced Morgana to stop. Her eyes opened, wide with almost childish delight. It had worked. They had come to her.

In the center of the whirlwind, three forms could be seen. Morgana trembled, then slowly stood up. Her gaze never left the three forms as the whirlwind died down. Shivers ran down the human woman’s spine as three women were revealed-identical with their long pitch dark hairs and blood red eyes.

Their mouth opened, and they spoke as one. “Morgana Pendragon, we the Triple Goddess accept to give you our help. Magic shall be brought back to Albion, and you will serve us to achieve this goal. Only then will we place you at the throne of our magical kingdom.”

* * *

 

Two sets of narrowed eyes watched the scene unfold with deep annoyance.

“Arrogant fools!” A deep male voice thundered in fury.

“We have to act.” A soothing female voice placated the male-not without an underlying tone of wrath. “These traitors to true Magic have chosen the Witch Morgana; we will choose Emrys.”

_To be continued…_


	2. Call for Emrys

**Important!**

**This is Merlin talking through the link to Male and Female**

**_This is Female talking through the link to Male and Merlin_ **

**_ This is Male talking though the link to Female and Merlin _ **

_(and no, I won’t spoil who are the Male and The female from the Prologue! ;P Don’t worry though, in this chapter they give a tiny info of who they are. And you’ll understand in this chapter too why I’m talking of a link!)_

* * *

**_ Emrys… _ **

**_ Emrys! _ **

The deep voice echoed in his dream. Merlin woke up slightly but strangely, he couldn’t open his eyes. It felt like his mind was trapped in a state of half-consciousness. He felt a pang of fear as he realized magic-powerful magic-had a grip on his mind. However, his own magic didn’t react. There was no surge of anger, no twinge of protectiveness. Merlin shivered. What was happening?

**_Oh child, do not feel scared! We mean you no harm!_ **

Another voice said-more gentle. The soothing tone calmed Merlin a bit; but he still worried. He tried to sense what kind of magic was wrapped around his mind; but his magic simply brushed the unknown magic and then settled.

**_You scared him…_ **

**_ I didn’t mean to! It was hard to connect with him! _ **

Merlin relaxed slightly. He couldn’t help but be amused by the petulant way the deep-and male-voice answered the soothing-and female-one. For some reasons, Merlin quickly felt reassured with the two beings. He felt safe.

 **Connect with me?** Merlin surprised himself as he managed to talk back.

**_Yes, child. It is hard for us to connect with the mortal world. Thankfully, we knew we would manage to create a link with you._ **

**_ I’m sorry if I scared you. I had been calling your name for hours! I feared we wouldn’t manage to talk to you… _ **

Merlin took some seconds to process what had been said. Two beings, obviously very powerful and very magical, wanted to talk to him. Or better, to Emrys. Merlin didn’t know what to think. Few people knew his prophetic name after all.

**Is it… about Arthur?**

**_In a sense, yes. The Witch Morgana has summoned powers beyond anything you ever faced. If you don’t prepare yourself; Camelot will fall._ **

Fear and anger gripped at his heart. **What did she do? What can I do?** He would not let her hurt Arthur or destroy the hope of Albion.

**_… Do you know about the Triple Goddess?_ **

**Aren’t they the Goddesses of the Old Religion?**

**_ Yes. When humans started learning magic, they appeared to them as their Goddesses. But with time, they started thinking they had a right to decide about fate and magic. _ **

**What do you mean?**

**_They… don’t believe in Emrys and The Once and Future King. They want to use the Witch Morgana to eliminate you and your king. They want to rule through the Witch and make their magical kingdom. And Morgana summoned them into the mortal world._ **

Merlin knew that if he could control his body, he would have gasped. What had Morgana done? How could she do something so dangerous? He felt anger bubbled into his chest. He couldn’t let _anyone_ kill Arthur, not even Goddesses!

**_ I really like you kid. I can’t wait to see you beat them back into their world! _ **

A soft chuckle came from the female. **_Oh you… Although, I do agree with you. Emrys, we believe in you and The Once and Future King. We know Magic chose you long ago. The Triple Goddess think they can abuse their power; but they forgot something._**

 **What is it?** Merlin wondered with a curious tone. For some reason, his magic surged in delight.

**_ They forgot they are not the only Gods. They forgot that even if we have only watched over the mortal world; we would not hesitate to act if needed. _ **

Merlin would have widened his eyes if he could. Did he heard right? He was talking to Gods! And they wanted to help him! Merlin wanted so much to smile. He would have never thought that one day, this would happen.

**_ Oh, you are so cute! Bloody hell, why can’t we be down there with him already? _ **

**_You know why, silly. You asked us earlier what you could do, Emrys. Go to Lake Avalon. This is one of the portals the other worlds. The other is the Isle of the Blessed; but it has been tainted by the Triple Goddess. Avalon is the only place that connects to us._ **

**_ Once you will be there; we will be able to have a better link with you. This one will vanish once you wake up. But at Avalon? We will be able to connect your soul with ours. We will explain you the rest at Avalon, alright? _ **

Merlin could feel his body waking up. He understood then that their time talking was almost up. **Tonight?**

**_We will wait for you tonight then, child._ **

Merlin opened his eyes. His magic saddened as the two beings-the two Gods-left. But then he reminded himself that it wasn’t the end. That he would see them again.

Merlin stretched and sat up in his bed. He grinned as he saw the sun not yet up. At least, he had woken up on time!

 

_To be continued…_


	3. Merlin's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears!
> 
> This is the last reposted chapter! I now need to write XD Please be patient, I'm not sure when the mood will strike for this story!

Gaius stared at Merlin, wondering. It had been surprising enough to see him awake even before the physician called him for breakfast; now he didn’t know how to interpret his ward looking lost in thoughts. His face changed between worry, anger and amazement as he played around with his breakfast. Merlin stopped turning his spoon, fixing the porridge with frowning eyes yet a beaming smile.

“Alright, Merlin. What happened?” Gaius eventually asked.

Merlin startled, porridge flying from his spoon toward Gaius. The warlock blushed and apologized quietly. Gaius raised an eyebrow as he cleaned his face.

“… What do you know of the Triple Goddesses and other Gods, Gaius?”

Gaius’ eyebrow shot up. “It is said that the Triple Goddesses are the Goddesses of The Old Religion. As for other gods…” Gaius frowned. “I never heard about them clearly, but many texts hinted at even higher forces than them. Why do you ask?”

“I… Two Gods talked to me some minutes earlier. Warn me against Morgana and the Triple Goddesses getting allied.”

Gaius almost choked on his spit. _“What?”_

“I know. It was… surprising. But I know deep down they are telling the truth. My magic… I never felt that before; but my magic seemed at ease with them. It didn’t warn me, didn’t surge to protect me. Like it knew I was safe with them.” Merlin beamed. “It felt so good to be in their presence…”

Gaius blinked. He could see the happiness on Merlin’s face; and he felt a bit jealous to not know the feeling. However, he mainly felt awed and proud for Merlin. “Could you be more detailed about Morgana?” He had to ask, worried.

“They told me she called the Triple Goddesses into the mortal world; and the Goddesses don’t believe in Emrys and The Once and Future King. They want to put Morgana on the throne and use her to rule their magical kingdom. The two Gods told me they watched over the worlds until now, but they can’t stand by and do nothing. They told me to go to Avalon tonight, and there they will create a link with me.” Merlin shrugged. “I don’t know more.”

“They didn’t give you their name?”

“No. All I can tell was that one was male and the other female.”

Silence fell between them. Then, Gaius chuckled. “You will never cease to amaze me. Gods?”

Merlin grinned. “I amaze myself.”

* * *

 

Merlin felt glad he didn’t need to rush to Arthur’s chamber. He had to admit, it felt good to wake up early and not be late. He balanced the tray with Arthur’s breakfast with one hand and opened the door. He walked quietly inside, using his magic to close the door without sound.

Stepping inside the room, Merlin couldn’t help his eyes from trailing to his sleeping king. His gaze softened at the relaxed look on the blond’s face. With everything Arthur went through, Merlin was glad he could sleep peacefully.

Merlin felt warmth traveling up his neck and face; and he quickly looked down to the tray as he put it on the table quietly. He willed his flush to leave, stubbornly not looking at Arthur. The day he had realized he loved Arthur had been… revealing. He knew he had loved Freya dearly, he still wondered what would have happened if she had lived. But as she told him, it hadn’t been the case; and all she wanted for him was happiness. Freya had been the one to question him about whom he loved. To make him think and realize the answer.

Of course, Merlin was unsure about Arthur. The king had finally let go of Gwen’s memory; it had hurt at first but now Merlin knew Arthur wasn’t sad anymore. He felt genuinely happy for Gwen and Lancelot; and their marriage had been a festivity. Though, since then Arthur had shown no interest into anyone. Only Merlin was privy to his more vulnerable states; but Merlin didn’t know if it hid anything more than Arthur seeing Merlin as his best friend. And to be honest, Merlin would always be Arthur’s friend first. The warlock had always put Arthur first; and he would continue.

Arthur shifted in his sleep, startling Merlin out of his thoughts. The raven-haired came closer, a small smirk forming.

“Rise and shine!” Merlin yelled, amused as Arthur startled awake and groaned.

“Go away, Merlin.” And he turned, putting his head under his pillow.

“None of that, Sire.”

Merlin grabbed the cover and tugged. Arthur grumbled and tried to keep it on him, but he failed. He raised his pillow and glared at Merlin as the young man went to the window and opened the curtains. Arthur mumbled something-suspiciously like ‘Idiot’-and put the pillow back on his face.

“Up you go, Arthur! You should be happy; I am on time for once!”

This did make Arthur removed the pillow. He looked at Merlin, surprised-and half asleep. Merlin had to bit his lips to stop the fond and amused laugh from escaping his throat.

“What happened? You fell off your bed?” Arthur croaked.

Merlin thought back on his conversation with the two Gods. “Kind of.”

Arthur frowned. He felt his mind waking up at the sight of Merlin alternating between a dark look and a smile. “Is something wrong?” He almost cursed at the blatant worry, but he blamed it on being still a bit asleep.

Even though he knew he could show his emotions around Merlin.

Merlin blinked back into focus. He gave Arthur a reassuring smile, shaking his head. “No, everything is fine.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. He didn’t believe Merlin; and his gut clenched. Was Merlin in trouble? Since Gwen had broken their relationship, Arthur had found himself turning completely to Merlin. Gwen and his knights still were his friends; but Merlin was his best friend. A nagging feeling often wrapped his heart, but he generally didn’t dwell on it. All he knew was that Merlin was his dearest person, and he didn’t like the idea of his manservant in any danger.

Merlin caught his look, and allowed a more genuine smile. “Really, it’s alright. Trust me.”

Arthur sighed. How could he not let the matter go when Merlin asked him to trust him?

Instead, Arthur finally got up. He went straight to his table, sitting. And as usual, he gestured for Merlin to sit in front of him. It had become their habit; and Arthur had to admit he like sharing most of his meals with Merlin. The raven-haired felt the same.

Merlin grinned and quickly joined his king. This was one of his favorite moments of the day. Lunch and dinner were too, when the King ate here and shared his meal with Merlin. Merlin did eat too with Gaius, though not as much. Merlin suspected sometimes it was a scheme from Gaius and Arthur to make Merlin eat.

However, Merlin did not really mind; and so he ate, the thought of tonight on his mind.

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed too slowly for Merlin. He felt on edge, and everyone noticed. During the Knights’ training, the warlock had to will himself to calm down as the Knights of the Round Table kept throwing looks. Arthur, since this morning, had not kept his gaze away from Merlin long. Gwaine and Lancelot had noticed this fast enough, and soon Leon, Elyan and Percival did too. Merlin had to plaster a smile on his face to try and reassure them.

Not that it worked. Merlin had to find a way to wrestle himself away to avoid the charging Knights with questioning eyes.

Of course, it meant Gwen learned from Lancelot that Merlin seemed thoughtful. A charming smile had helped him escape, but the worried look he glimpsed told him he was worrying everyone even more.

However, Merlin could not do more. He _was_ anxious. To know that Morgana and the Triple Goddesses might attack anytime… Though, something told him that Camelot was safe for now.

Eventually, evening came. The diner with Arthur was a bit strained. The King obviously knew Merlin was up to something; and he didn’t like not knowing. Merlin felt bad for worrying Arthur so much, but it was necessary. Arthur stopped giving him frowning looks when Merlin smiled at him shyly. The king did not want Merlin to feel uncomfortable; and so he would not press the matter anymore.

After the diner, Gaius could only hug Merlin and make him promise to stay safe. “You know me, Gaius.”

“I do, my boy. That’s what worries me.”

Merlin chuckled and tightened his hug before letting go. “I shall be back before dawn.” He promised.

“See that you do. Arthur and the Knights will hound you if you aren’t here.” Gaius teased-though both knew it might happen.

Merlin nodded, adjusted a traveling back and left. He went to the stables; avoiding anyone he heard patrolling or taking a late evening stroll.

However, he froze when he found Lancelot with two horses.

“You didn’t think I would let you go off alone?” The Knight frowned. “Merlin, how many times do I have to tell you this? You are not alone. I am here to help you.”

Merlin glanced down, sheepish. “Sorry. It’s just…”

Lancelot sighed. “I know. You are used to defending the kingdom alone.” He gave Merlin a teasing look. “That has to change, and it starts with me.” He nudged his head toward one horse. “Come on, up you go. And you better tell me everything while we go wherever you need to go.”

Merlin chuckled as he stepped toward his horse. “Alright, Alright. Just don’t fall off your horse when I do!”

_To be continued…_


	4. Meeting at Avalon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears!  
> Lucky you, I have decided to try and update more! ;D I think I will alternate between this story and Our Past, so stay tuned for both!  
> Not much action I fear, this chapter gives more informations for both you and Merlin; but fear not, I do plan for action to start in the next chapter!  
> Enjoy~~

_(Don't forget I publish this and others stories[here](chrisemrysffs.tumblr.com) too!)_

_  
_

Lancelot prided himself with being a great knight, full of honour, fairness and self-control. However, when Merlin announced they were going to Avalon to meet _Gods_ , he could only react in one way.

“ _What?_ ”

And of course, Merlin had been right. Lancelot _did_ almost fall off his horse. The Warlock hid his laughter behind a cough, before explaining what happened when he had woken up-well, when he had been woken up.

“This is… This is amazing!” Lancelot exclaimed in awe.

Merlin grinned. “I know! I would have never thought I would meet Gods one day!”

The Knight smiled softly at his friend, happy to see the joy in his gaze. He knew his secret battles to protect their King made Merlin tired mentally, and sometimes physically; and Lancelot felt sad when he saw the slight depression Merlin sometimes allowed.

Yet, the quick talk with the two Gods had lifted Merlin’s spirits remarkably; and it was all Lancelot could have hoped for.

With a smirk at Merlin, Lancelot called for a race; and soon enough the sounds of their horses galloping echoed into the forests.

* * *

 

Merlin widened his smile as they broke out the trees to find Lake Avalon. His magic boiled into his body, happy to be finally here. His ocean blue eyes fell on the Lake, and he blinked in surprise as he saw not only Freya waiting for them, but also Will and his father.

Merlin dismounted, Lancelot doing the same and taking the horses. “Not that I am unhappy to see you, but what are you two doing here?” Merlin questioned his best friend and the deceased Dragonlord.

Will huffed. “Bloody Morgana happened!”

Balinor threw a look at Will, silently telling him to calm down. “Once she summoned the Tripe Goddess, the Isle became tainted by the force of evil. We couldn’t stay there. Gratefully, Avalon allowed us to come here.” The man explained.

A small growl escaped Merlin. Freya placed a soothing hand on his arms. “Don’t worry. I feel angry too that one of the two places of Magic had been tainted, but at least the forces of good are safe here.” She reassured.

Merlin nodded, smiling faintly. “Thanks.” Then he got curious. “You three know why I’m here?”

They nodded. “I have to say, you really make awesome friends, Merlin!” Will grinned.

Merlin laughed; glad to be able to joke with his childhood friend. “Well, I’m not sure they are all so awesome…” He teased with mischievousness.

Will made a sound of protest and punched his arm. Freya, Balinor and Lancelot laughed; feeling glad to share a light moment in the dark moments to come.

Eventually, the Lady of the Lake sobered, and stepped back from the Lake. The three other men followed her, eyes falling on Merlin.

The young Warlock gulped, a bit nervous. His friends offered him smiles of encouragement, Freya gesturing toward the Lake.

Merlin breathed in, before stepping inside the Lake. He shivered slightly as the cold water licked his boots, his eyes searching around. His magic coiled and surged, almost… calling.

Merlin gasped as the Lake started to glow. Power thrummed into the area, so great even Lancelot felt it. Lighting-like blue energy traveled around Merlin. The young man felt his eyes close as he breathed in the powerful magic.

Suddenly, two power sources tugged at his magic. Before Merlin could react, his own magic welcomed the two powers with open arms.

**_Easy, child. Do not worry._ **

Merlin recognized immediately the voice. He grinned, relaxing as he allowed the two Gods closer to his soul.

**_ That’s it! The Link is almost complete! _ **

Merlin laughed joyfully at the excited male. His friends looked perplexed, as none could hear the Gods; but they could guess why Merlin reacted this way.

Merlin felt the moment the two Gods connected with his soul. A rush of magic wrapped the Lake, while Merlin swayed as if drunk. His eyes opened, and he tilted his head in confusion as he saw… nothing.

**Where are you?**

**_We are here… in spirits. Our body can’t quite yet cross into the mortal world._** The woman explained with slight sadness.

It felt obvious to Merlin the Gods felt as sad as him to have to wait more. **So the Link isn’t enough?**

**_ Sadly, no. The Link is only the first step. With this Link, we can talk whenever we want. Your soul needs to get used to us before you can summon us. _ **

**Alright. I can see why.** Indeed, Merlin could almost kneel over from the power he felt so close to his soul.

The woman chuckled. **_Do not worry, though. The Triple Goddess are also at a stop. While Morgana did summon her, it is different from how you will do it. Morgana used dark magic-blood magic. The Triple Goddess are here physically, but their magic has been… drained you can say. They need to wait before having their full powers._**

Merlin shuddered at the idea of blood magic. All kind of ritual came into his mind, and he really preferred not knowing. He heard the man made a sound of agreement. Then, Merlin frowned.

**Couldn’t we attack while they are like that?**

**_ That would be suicide. They are still Goddesses. Only the powers of another God could help you. Problem is, we also need time to help you correctly. _ **

Merlin sighed. **And I bet it will be enough time for them to be stronger?**

**_Indeed. This is now a game of patience. We can only hope you will be able to summon at least one of us before the Triple Goddess have enough powers to attack themselves._ **

**_ And be careful, we have no doubt Morgana and they will also try to weaken Camelot before their assault. It wouldn’t be the first time Morgana hires mercenaries, right? _ **

Merlin groaned. He had not been foolish enough to believe it would be easy; but he also had hoped it wouldn’t be _that_ hard. Merlin would have to protect Camelot from mercenaries, Morgana and power-crazy Goddesses.

Just the usual, right?

**Thanks for the warning. I guess Lancelot and I should head back for Camelot?**

Merlin didn’t wait for the positive answer he had expected before walking out of the Lake. He met the four pair of eyes full of curiosity and gave them a smile.

**Oh, I was wondering…**

**_Yes?_ **

**Can I know… your names?**

Merlin stopped in his steps with a slight wince when the man cursed petulantly.

The woman coughed. **_What my friend meant to say is, we would love to; but our names are the door to our summoning. Names have powers; and once you find in your soul our name, it will be then that we can cross into your world._**

Merlin thought of that, tempted to try and look for their name into his soul. But he felt the berating waves coming from them, and knew it was too early-even for Emrys. He thanked them mentally, before focusing back on his friends.

Seeing the expectant and puzzled look on their faces, Merlin blushed. It seemed like he actually day-dreamed when he talked to the Gods.

**I need to find a way to stay focused; or else I will never hear the end of this from Arthur.**

The two Gods went into fits of laughter, deeply amused by Merlin’s dry comment. **_Good luck, child, good luck!_**

_To be continued…_


	5. Danger is lurking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad to be updating a bit quicker, honestly XD And this chapter his way longer that I planned x) I knew where I wanted to end, but scenes after scenes kept popping between beggining and end XD
> 
> I’m not too… satisfied about how I made Merlin act, but trying to change it would mean changing most of this chapter and the one before, so this is a big NO. And anyway, I do like the idea that Merlin isn’t as good as lying as he would have like-he is way closer to Arthur than in the show after all ;)

_(Don't forget I am[on Tumblr](chrisemrysffs.tumblr.com) too!)_

Once Merlin explained briefly what the two Gods had said-that Will suggested he called God and Goddess-the Warlock sadly affirmed it was better if Lancelot and he left now. He would have like to spend more time with them; though as Balinor said as he offered his son a hug, they had met more than once in the past-at the Isle-and would do so in the future too. Will and Freya hugged Merlin then, wishing him good luck. Merlin nodded, waving as both he and Lancelot mounted back on their horses.

“Don’t forget to talk to your dragons!” Will called out before they vanished inside Avalon.

Merlin blinked then groaned. How could he have forgotten? Kilgharrah would pester him for weeks if his Dragonlord dared not inform him of something like this!

Lancelot chuckled, then snapped his mouth shut at Merlin’s half-glare. “Well, at least we will see Aithusa again.” He commented.

Merlin’s glare turned to a smile. He nodded, and then took the lead. He knew Lancelot had only seen once or twice the baby dragon, as it wasn’t easy for him to leave in the middle of the night-especially since he married Gwen.

Merlin, for his part, had been luckier. Since Aithusa hatched, he had found a bit of time at least once a week to meet the dragons. Needless to say, it had helped greatly the bond he shared with Kilgharrah. They had their up and down in the past; but now both had forgiven the mistakes.

They were kin-brothers-and wanted to enjoy the little family they made.

Merlin snapped out of his thought when they arrived at the clearing he often called Kilgharrah. He and Lancelot got down, tying the horses before going in the centre. Throwing his head back, Merlin allowed the Dragonlord to voice itself.

**“O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd’hup’anankes!”**

Then, he glanced back at his friend with a smile-both waiting. However, a minute or two after, they heard the beats of the dragon’s wings. Merlin looked up, surprised to see Kilgharrah here so soon. It meant he had been circling in the sky. Had he been waiting Merlin?

Kilgharrah landed, bending his head to let Aithusa jump down. The tiny white dragon rushed at Merlin, hugging his leg a bit before crawling up his body until he could curl around his neck.

Merlin chuckled and scratched the dragon’s body. He glanced at Kilgharrah, bowing his head slightly-the Great Dragon returning the gesture.

“You came quickly.”

Kilgharrah snorted. “Young Warlock, did you think I could miss the great power coming from Avalon? You are lucky such power can only be felt by powerful creatures like Dragons; or you would have alerted Morgana.” He chided slightly.

Merlin blushed and winced. “Well, Morgana is the one who started this.”

Kilgharrah turned serious. “I felt the Witch calling a dark power. What happened? Even I couldn’t sense what it was.”

And once again, Merlin launched into the explanation of what happened and what he knew since this morning.

* * *

 

“Ah... I’m quite happy that they contacted you. I fear even I wouldn’t have been able to help you, Merlin.” Kilgharrah thumped his tail on the ground, clearly concerned.

Merlin smiled faintly at his draconic friend. “It’ll be fine, old friend.”

The two large golden eyes glanced down at Merlin, the rare display of fondness into the dragon’s gaze making Merlin’s cheek redden. He truly felt like receiving the look of an older brother.

“I have every faith in what you can do, young Warlock. Just... Be careful.”

“I promise.”

They stared at each other, a silent conversation of well wishing and concern. Eventually, Aithusa chirped, jumping down from Lancelot and nudging Merlin’s foot with his nuzzle. Merlin bent down, allowing the white dragon to lick Merlin’s fingers

 “Don’t worry little one.” Merlin murmured, knowing instinctively what Aithusa meant.

He might not talk yet, but he understood. He cuddled his head with Merlin’s palm, then allowed himself to be carried to Kilgharrah’s massive head by Merlin.

With a last bow to both Merlin and Lancelot, Kilgharrah opened his wings and left. The two friends watched him go until they couldn’t see him.

Only then did they go back to their horse. “A bit of sleep sounds good now.” Lancelot admitted.

Merlin was going to answer, when God’s voice surprised him. **_So these are the last dragons!_**

Naturally, Merlin startled. He tilted sideway with his surprise. A second, and a yelp, later he found himself in the grass.

**_... Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. _ **

“It’s fine.” Merlin groaned out loud.

Lancelot, for his part; only chuckled. “You really need to get used to them, Merlin.”

Merlin just threw him a dark look before mounting again, and finally trotting toward Camelot. He looked forward to some sleep. Not only did he have to attend to his King; but he knew Morgana could threaten Camelot at any time.

Merlin just felt glad he didn’t need to face the Triple Goddess yet.

* * *

 

Merlin groaned as he heard Gaius calling for breakfast. It felt like he had gone to sleep only some minutes ago-though he knew rationally that he had slept for two or three hours. Merlin stretched and yawned.

**_Good morning, Merlin_** came the calm voice of Goddess.

**Morning**

Merlin then left his bed, going into Gaius’ workroom and sitting at the table. Gaius watched the dark circles under his ward’s eyes, and sighed.

“You do realize they won’t stop worrying for you, right?”

Merlin winced. “I know. I can always say I had trouble sleeping.” He shrugged.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure it will make your friends less worried.”

Merlin smiled sheepishly. “At least it gives them a reason why I was out of it yesterday?”

Gaius shook his head fondly; while Merlin heard God snicker. The ocean eyed man hoped his excuse would work.

* * *

 

“Merlin, why do you look like death warmed over?”

Merlin stared back at Arthur, mentally groaning. No such luck; as soon as Merlin had woke his King up, the sky blue eyes had zeroed onto his face and Arthur had scowled.

“I had trouble sleeping. I’m sure it will pass.” Merlin bit his lips as Arthur’s eyebrows shot up.

“Trouble sleeping? Yesterday too?” He questioned with disbelief.

Merlin shrugged. “Gaius says it can happen; random insomnia.”

Arthur stared some more, frowning in concern. Merlin smiled faintly, then raised a bit the tray he had in his hands. “Breakfast?”

Arthur sighed, resigned. He could feel Merlin hid something; but he hoped it wasn’t too important. He could see how the raven-haired tried to quell his worry, but the blond couldn’t help it. He threw a glanced at Merlin as he passed by him, searching.

Merlin grinned innocently at Arthur, but returned the glance with an apologetic one. He didn’t like to hide so blatantly from Arthur, yet it was necessary. He couldn’t really say what was happening.

As Arthur sat down, Merlin went to put the tray in front of him.

**_ So this is the King that holds your heart? _ **

Startled by God’s teasing voice; Merlin jumped as he felt his cheeks heat up. And of course, the tray lost its balance and emptied onto Arthur.

**_... Oops... _ **

Arthur yelled as he jumped up, moaning as he hit his legs on the table. He looked down at himself, then at Merlin. The Warlock stared back at Arthur with wide eyes.

“... Sorry?”

Arthur glared then, crossing his arms as Merlin put the empty tray on the table. The younger man glanced between the mess on the ground and Arthur, debating what to clean first.

“I really hope you will sleep soon, Merlin.” Arthur drawled. “Or else I will _tie you down_ to protect you from yourself.”

Merlin pretended he didn’t feel the heavy hotness of his face at the mental image.

* * *

 

After that, the day passed without further accident. The two Gods-especially the man-were careful enough not to startle him; and Merlin got used to their presence.

However, when he met Gwen at the start of the afternoon, he knew he couldn’t escape her again. Her eyes shone with fierceness and worry; and Merlin felt clear that she would not allow him to once again avoid the questioning.

“Merlin, let me walk with you.”

And Merlin couldn’t refuse. He only placed the tray from lunch closer, like a shield. “How is your day?” He asked pleasantly.

Gwen gave him a look. “My day is fine. However, I’d like to know why Lancelot came back in the middle of the night, and why you look like you didn’t sleep much more than him.”

Merlin winced. He knew he had been a matter of time until Gwen caught Lancelot’s secret nightly ventures. Merlin felt like the only thing that prevented her to realize sooner was how Merlin actually avoided seeking Lancelot too much-which annoyed Lancelot deeply. The knight wanted to help Merlin; and when he noticed Merlin had been up to something he always berated his friend.

As he said yesterday night, Merlin needed to get used to allow others to help.

“Ah... Well, it’s... You see...” Merlin paused, scowling. Why did his mouth and brain have to betray him when he needed to lie-and fast?

Gwen watched him closely until she sighed. “You’re hiding something, Merlin. I saw it yesterday, and I see it now.” She stopped him, putting a hand on his arm. “Why aren’t you telling anyone?” Then she frowned. “Though, Lancelot knows, right?”

Merlin looked down. “It’s... complicated, Gwen. I don’t want to involve anyone until necessary. Lancelot happened to give me no choice.” He looked up, smiling faintly. “I’m sorry. I can handle that; I didn’t mean to worry anyone.”

Gwen watched him silently before returning his smile with a gentle one. “Promise you _will_ seek me, Arthur, or the knights if you need?”

Merlin nodded. “I will.”

Satisfied, Gwen nodded; and they both finished their walk to the kitchen. As soon as Merlin put the tray down, he waved at Gwen; and they parted. The Lady-lady since her marriage-watched Merlin go, biting her lips.

Gwen knew the knights-Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan-as well as Arthur would soon find her; as they had been the ones to hint that she should try to know what was happening with Merlin.

Gwen sighed fondly as she turned and left in the opposite direction. Ah, men.

* * *

 

“So, Merlin, anything _complicated_ in your life?”

Merlin winced at Arthur, smiling sheepishly. Of course, he should have known Arthur would seek their common friend-Gwen. And the King obviously would question him again-waiting for their shared dinner. On one side, he felt a warm tingle in his chest that Arthur cared so much; but on the other it didn’t help the matter.

As for Arthur, he really couldn’t help raise the subject again. Merlin had assured him the very first time Arthur noticed something wrong that it was alright; and the King had stopped giving him the eyes once he realized he made Merlin uncomfortable.

But this morning, Merlin had been clearly _not well_ , and Gwen had managed to have information. Arthur didn’t know what was happening, but Merlin had trouble. The blond just _knew_ it. It made his heart beat painfully fast and his breath hitch, to know this, and the same time not knowing what _this_ was. He felt helpless, and fearful of what could happen to Merlin.

Arthur didn’t dwell too much on why he felt so afraid of the thought-now wasn’t the time.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Merlin reassured quickly.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. “Why aren’t you telling me?”

Merlin almost bit his lips, but Goddess warned him against it. It was a sure way to show he hide something. “Because it’s not as important as you seem to think.”

The Warlock didn’t like lying so blatantly, but what could he do? He had made the mistake to show openly his worry yesterday, and now he couldn’t offer anything good enough to explain. Nothing more than his insomnia excuses. But of course, he knew Gwen, Arthur and everyone else didn’t really believe it anymore.

“Really?” Arthur raised an eyebrow, a bit angry. “You think I don’t care?”

Merlin widened his eyes. “No! That’s not that! I... It’s...” He wanted to curse at his treacherous heart, clenching at the thought of the man he secretly loved had believed-even for one second-that Merlin would dismiss his care; because for the second time today he couldn’t find a lie.

Arthur’s eyes softened a bit. He wanted answer, yet at the same time he refused to be the one that made Merlin looked this way. Panicked, but also pained. He couldn’t understand what Merlin could possibly hide, but shouldn’t he trust that maybe, just maybe Merlin really believed he didn’t need to confess it to another?

The thought hurt, that Merlin couldn’t share whatever bothered him with Arthur. The King knew he was free to act as _himself_ with Merlin; but did Merlin not have this freedom with him? _Why?_

Arthur sighed. “I won’t force you to say anything if you don’t want. I just wish you _could_ tell me.”

The admittance hurt Merlin as much as it hurt Arthur. “I’m sorry, Arthur.” He mumbled. “I just think... it’s too soon.”

And Merlin wasn’t talking only about the Gods.

Arthur scowled down at his plate, but smoothed his features once Merlin glanced back up. The ocean eyes gave him a look so hopeful that his own sky blue could only warm over. “But you will tell me? One day?” He whispered.

Merlin smiled shyly, glad that Arthur trusted him enough to let him this freedom. “Yes.”

Arthur sighed, shaking his head fondly. “Just make sure to do it before anything serious happen.”

Merlin nodded silently, wondering what he would be able to say to respect this promise.

* * *

 

The answer came the morning after. Merlin and Arthur shared a worried glanced as they strolled toward the throne room. Some patrols had apparently rushed back to Camelot, and if the urgent demand of the King was anything, they had bad news.

“Your Highness.” The knight leading one of the patrols started. “Mercenaries are flowing into Camelot as we speak. We first thought of bandits, but they seemed well armed-too much. We found it suspect, and so we rode back to report. We met up with other patrols, and we all witnessed the same thing, all around Camelot’s borders: Mercenaries are infesting the lands.”

Arthur crossed his arms, furious. “Why now? And who could send them?” A small choked sound attracted his eyes, and he saw Merlin as pale as sheet. His mind worked quickly, and realization hit. But he needed to be sure. “How long did this start?”

“It started yesterday, Sire.”

Yesterday, the same day Merlin had clearly few sleep. The same day Gwen told him Merlin and Lancelot had been outside Camelot during the night.

“Thank you. You are dismissed.” His eyes flew to Merlin as he finished with, “Everyone but The Round Table.”

Arthur frowned as Merlin froze in his almost rush. He noticed Gaius glancing at Merlin with slight concern. A quick look and he confirmed that Lancelot had first glance at Merlin too.

So the King was right. _This_ was what Merlin had been hiding.

_To be continued..._


	6. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears~~ Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of trouble writing, and things has been exhausting ^^"
> 
> For anyone reading Our Past, I do plan to write the next chapter soon!

As soon as the rest of the council left and the door closed, Arthur turned his back and marched to the small room behind the throne room. He heard his Round Table-his friends-following; and he simply opened the door, entering first their own council room.

A small smile spread on his lips at the sight of the Round Table he had decided to take from the old castle they had hid into, two years ago. It had been the first time they had sat as equals; and only days after they had won back the castle from Morgana did the Table found its place here.

Now, Arthur watched as his friend sat down at their usual place. Lancelot sat down at his right, Gwen sitting beside Lancelot. Beside Gwen came Elyan, then Percival, then directly across from the King came Gwaine. Leon came after that, then Gaius. And finally, right at his left, Merlin sat down.

The blond didn’t miss the hesitant look his manservant sent him. Arthur only glanced a split second in his direction; and the flinch Merlin had let Arthur know his anger was reflecting in his eyes. Arthur then trailed his eyes on everyone. He stopped a second later on Lancelot and Gaius, feeling a childish victory as they both looked down.

Gwen looked between the four men. She didn’t realize yet why Arthur seemed so angry, but she felt like the King had realized something important. And she could guess it had to do with Merlin’s strange behaviour.

As for the rest of the Knights, they felt confused, but worried.

“I’ve asked you all to stay, because I believe some might have further informations about these mercenaries.” Then, the King turned to Merlin. “Right, Merlin?

All eyes zeroed on the raven haired as Merlin froze for the second time in less than ten minutes. He glanced at Arthur, hesitant. Arthur felt a pang of sadness as he could see slight fear too. They stared at each other, the King angry but feeling betrayed, and the servant sad and wary.

In the end, it was Lancelot who saved Merlin. He stood up, startling everyone in looking at him. The Knight cleared his throat before bowing toward his King.

“Please forgive us, Arthur. We didn’t believe this to be this dangerous.”

Arthur looked between Merlin and Lancelot, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I saw Merlin coming back from the forest, yesterday night. I cornered him; and he admitted having seen mercenaries. We went back this night to check if they were still here, and dispatched them. They weren’t a lot, and we didn’t think they were more mercenaries further away.”

Merlin had to admit, Lancelot was a good liar. But each word fell like a knife, especially as Merlin felt like he was dragging Lancelot in his web of lies.

Arthur’s eyebrow shot up. “Why didn’t you two tell me? Especially as everyone here saw something was up.”

Merlin bit his lips. “I... I didn’t want to worry you.” Eyes turned on him then, and he looked down. “As Lancelot said, we believed there were no more mercenaries. I did have insomnia yesterday night, and I went to take some herbs from Gaius. I saw a group of four of them; and I left quickly. Lancelot saw me, and the night after we went to check. We planned either to tell you if we find more of them, or dispatched them.”

Merlin stopped them, not wanting to lie more. He felt God and Goddess listening; and sensed their quiet support.

Arthur stayed silent, hearing vaguely Lancelot sat down-and a small whack as Gwen thumped her husband’s arm. All that mattered was Merlin. The King felt angry beyond belief; yet it was not directly at Merlin. The knowledge that Merlin had been in danger made fury rose in his heart, along with a slight despair. Arthur had realized soon enough that he wanted to protect Merlin; but how could he do so if he didn’t know about any danger Merlin was in? Arthur glanced at Merlin again, and he felt his anger dissolving in fondness. It felt so Merlin-like, that his best friend wouldn’t want to burden him more than strictly necessary, and it pained his heart as much as it warmed it that the raven-haired would do so much to make sure his King didn’t have more trouble than necessary.

“Idiot.” He called fondly, ruffling Merlin’s hairs.

Merlin yelped then pouted; however he sent a small apologetic smile at Arthur. It hurt, to know that Arthur had been appeased by lies; but what could Merlin do?

**_One day, you’ll be able to tell him._ **

Merlin’s smile turned more genuine. He thanked mentally Goddess; and then watched Arthur-waiting for what the King wanted to do.

Arthur felt his fondness grew as Merlin’s smile widened. He felt his face get hot, and he coughed as he turned back to the rest of his friends. He was met with amused and fond gaze, and scowled.

He would think about his fast beating heart and this bright fondness later.

* * *

 

Not one to take the risk to wait much longer, Arthur decided it would be best if he went with his most trusted knights to eradicate the threat. The council argued a bit that the party would have few members, but Arthur placated them by saying they would only try to chase away the bandits groups closest to Camelot.

In the end, Arthur left Camelot with Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival and Merlin shortly after lunch. The king had much trust placed in each of them, and he knew each of them was like a mini army.

Well, except Merlin. It worried Arthur each time he brought Merlin with him, but the one time he had tried to convince Merlin he should stay at Camelot whenever Arthur went to a dangerous mission; Merlin had sent him such a dark glare that Arthur had felt cowed. The claim that Merlin preferred being by Arthur’s side no matter what had also made his heart flutter pleasantly, quite a bit like in the Round Table room earlier.

Arthur frowned unconsciously, thoughtful. He felt mystified by the number of time Merlin would make him feel like a warm wave would overtake his heart and drown him in contentment. He had long accepted he cared for Merlin more than anyone, but he hadn’t yet unravelled the mystery of the depth of his feelings. It had only been after Gwen left him than Arthur had paid mind to his heart; and sometimes he felt like he knew the answer and yet would refuse to see it.

“Arthur?”

Arthur jumped slightly, turning his head toward Merlin. His manservant had trotted closer, a worried look on his face. Arthur couldn’t help but smile.

“Just... planning.” It was true; he _was_ planning to find how he felt for Merlin.

Merlin gave him a small smirk. “Don’t hurt your head too much.”

Arthur glowered at him, though without real heat. “It would have been easier if I had known sooner.”

A pang of guilt hit Arthur as Merlin glanced down, his smile falling and a look too close to sorrow for comfort crossing his ocean blue eyes. Arthur brought his horse closer, and nudged his knees against Merlin.

“I understand why you did what you did. I know you really felt like not telling me was the best thing. I do trust your judgement; I just wish... That you wouldn’t need to hide something from me, no matter what.”

Quite without explanation, the words made Merlin smile fondly at him while his eyes seemed to shine with even more sorrow. Arthur’s sky blue eyes turned puzzled, but Merlin just smiled a bit more, hiding his sadness.

Arthur vowed himself that, once they would be back to Camelot, he would pry out of Merlin whatever ate his mind. Enough was enough; he couldn’t stand seeing the sadness within Merlin anymore.

With this resolution, Arthur urged his horse faster, knowing Merlin and his knights were following.


	7. Awakened Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears~~ Look who managed to write a new chappy! I hope you will enjoy vey much this one ;)

In the end, sunset came without trouble falling on them, and Arthur called off the search for the night. It would be dangerous to look for bandits with the night falling; and so it was better to make camp and wait tomorrow morning.

Arthur watched as his knights, his friends, all gave a hand to make the camp. While they had often teased Merlin; he was like a younger brother to them, and nothing stopped them into helping the raven-haired when it was only them.

Arthur would like to say Merlin was like a little brother to him too, but something in his chest protested wildly. It felt like a younger brother wasn’t the real place of Merlin into his soul. But then; what was Merlin to him?

“Arthur?”

The young king startled a bit. He hadn’t noticed that the camp was finished, and that Merlin had settled beside him against a log. The Knights, for their part, simply watched the fire going with small smirks. Arthur frowned toward them; then slid his gaze toward Merlin.

He met Merlin’s worried ocean eyes with reassuring sky blue ones. “I’m just… thinking.”

Merlin glanced down with shame. “About the bandits?”

Arthur’s eyes softened at Merlin’s display. Any anger he might have against Merlin had vanished some hours ago, leaving only a sadness behind. The blond hated the fact that Merlin hadn’t been able to talk to him, even if he understood why. Arthur didn’t want to be so busy that his manservant would feel his King wouldn’t take some time to listen to him.

“I’m just planning.” Arthur reassured with a small smile.

Merlin glanced back up, a shy smile on his lips. Warmth entered Arthur’s heart, and he passed his arms around Merlin’s shoulders. Vaguely, he noticed Lancelot herding Gwaine to hunt for diner, while Percival, Elyan and Leon went to gather wood. But Arthur soon forgot about that-and about the meaning of their smirks-when Merlin seemed to relax at once before settling against his side.

The utter rightness of having Merlin almost cuddling hit Arthur. He stared as Merlin closed his eyes and soaked into the knowledge Arthur had forgiven that he hid the truth. If Arthur was honest, he felt like some sadness hadn’t leave Merlin. However, Merlin seemed to almost… gather Arthur’s forgiveness as much as he could; like if he was storing it for later.

A small smile tugged at Arthur’s lips; and he couldn’t help placing his head on top of Merlin’s. The raven-haired first stiffened slightly in surprise; but when Arthur pushed Merlin closer, the younger man followed and simply settled against Arthur’s side completely.

“Merlin; never believe again that you can’t talk to me. I don’t want you to carry alone any burden.” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s hairs gently.

The king swore he felt Merlin smile against his neck. “Thank you Arthur…” He hesitated then, Arthur feeling his breath on his collarbone as Merlin went to talk and stopped.

Arthur shivered slightly, though not for any cold air around. Why did Merlin’s closeness have this effect on him? “What is it, Merlin?”

Merlin stayed silent a bit more, tilting his head slightly as if hearing something Arthur didn’t. “I… I always hated hiding anything from you. I always wanted you to know everything. But sometimes…”

Arthur mused what was said as Merlin trailed off. “Do you feel like you can’t talk to me?”

“That’s not it!” Merlin protested. “It’s just…”

Something clicked inside Arthur as his mind connected words and actions. “You are hiding something else, right?”

The sudden intake of breath answered Arthur. “Arthur… I don’t…”

Arthur made a hushing sound, effectively silencing Merlin. “I’d really love it if we had a talk when we will go back to Camelot. A nice dinner and a quiet evening. What do you think?”

Merlin released a breath, calming under Arthur’s kind voice. “… Yes, I’d love that.”

Arthur smiled and parted from Merlin, hearing the knights coming back. “It’s settled then. Just… don’t hurt yourself too much until then?”

Merlin grinned and nodded; and Arthur swore he saw tears glistening into the ocean eyes. Whatever Merlin had hidden, it had been a burden. Arthur could see it.

The King’s best friend jumped to his feet when the knights finally emerged from the trees, intending to help in the making of the dinner. The king himself watched him, his heart fluttering inside his chest.

It was there and then that Arthur finally recognized the feeling Merlin brought into his heart and soul. How could he have taken so long to realize he had fallen in love with Merlin? Arthur didn’t know when or how, but along the way; his best friend had stolen his heart-and Arthur had no wish to take it back.

If anything, Arthur hoped he would be able to steal Merlin’s heart too.

* * *

 

Merlin turned to his side, unable to stop himself any longer to watch Arthur sleep. He heard Lancelot shifting from his post as the first guard for the night; then the silence of the forest fell again. His King was so peaceful in sleep; it made Merlin’s heart beat this little bit faster.

He heard God chuckle into his mind, but Goddess shushed him. Merlin grinned, sending a small thanks toward them. They expressed surprise, and Merlin explained it was for their reassurance when he talked to Arthur earlier.

A blush rose on his cheeks as he swore Goddess let out a long **_Aww_** at him. He didn’t know why, but he felt like she would have ruffled his hairs if she could-along with God.

Arthur hummed slightly in his sleep, shifting a bit. Merlin smiled fondly, recalling their conversation. Arthur had been so nice to him; he had been able to believe that he would finally be able to confess his secret. And to be honest, Merlin still believed that.

It felt like the time of revealing his magic had finally come. Merlin couldn’t wait to find these bandits and to obliterate them.

**_ Easy now, I’m tempted too to throw them into oblivion too; but rushing in won’t be too good. _ **

Merlin laughed mentally agreeing. Suddenly, his magic flared inside him, wrapping around him and ringing in alarm. Merlin froze, trying to hear what had triggered his magic.

**_Oh no… You are encircled by mercenaries!_ **

Merlin sat up, widening his eyes. Lancelot stiffened and watched Merlin with a confused gaze. However, he soon understood the problem when his friend sent a worried gaze toward him before mouthing the word ‘mercenaries’.

Merlin watched as Lancelot quietly went toward Gwaine to wake him. The warlock snapped out of his frozen stance and crawled toward Arthur.

“Arthur.” He whispered as he heard Gwaine getting up. “Mercenaries-“

It seemed he didn’t need to say more. Arthur’s eyes snapped open and his hand clenched around his sword. It was a good thing the King slept with his sword under his cushioned head, a hand always around it.

Some seconds later, everyone was up. The forest was silent around them-too silent. They gathered into a circle, Arthur pushing Merlin behind him.

**_ They can see you. They are close. _ **

No sooner that God finished warning Merlin, a loud battle cry broke the silence as many forms rushed at them from the trees. The utter number of them froze the knights for a second. They knew they had to be better trained than regular bandits. Their strategy alone showed it. But now wasn’t the time for doubts and fears.

With their own cries, the knights charged and met the mercenaries.

* * *

 

Merlin ducked a sword before sending the man flying backward. Such a move would have been dangerous usually, but with the sea of mercenaries around them; no one noticed Merlin’s use of magic.

Each knight had to battle at least three of these mercenaries; and Merlin could tell they were getting tired. Merlin himself felt his breath coming too fast. Even if the knights-and especially Arthur-tried to prevent Merlin from being attacked, there was no way they could stop every man. Luckily, Merlin managed to fight off both with sword and magic any attackers; but he felt like this wouldn’t last.

Arthur must have realized this too. The King was trying to gather with his knights, searching with his eyes Merlin. The warlock tried as much as he could to come closer, but he only managed to come at some feet from him.

However, it seemed it was enough for Arthur. With sudden vigor, he parried and slashed down one of the mercenaries, making the others step back with wariness. It seemed like a sort of signal for the knights, as suddenly they all battled more ferociously than before.

The reason of this became clear to Merlin quite soon. They were opening a path to retreat.

The mercenaries realized this too, but it came too late.

“Retreat!” Arthur shouted suddenly.

It was all Merlin needed before dashing into the forest, at the heels of the knights-Arthur at the lead. The raven-haired could hear the mercenaries chasing them, and he pushed himself to run faster. Goddess’ warning came just in time for him to go to the right-avoiding an arrow.

From then on it became a game of going left and right to avoid the arrows, while running as fast as possible. Thankfully, the forest was dark, preventing the mercenaries to truly target them.

Arthur felt relief washed through him as he heard less and less the mercenaries. Finally, they were losing them. Taking a sharp turn, Arthur smirked in victory when he heard only his knights behind him. Any mercenaries that had still been at their heels hadn’t seen them turning.

For safety, they kept running a bit longer until Arthur spotted rocks. Reaching them, he went to his knees and pressed his back against the rocks. One after another, his knights joined him. They tried to stifle the sound of their quick breathes at the same time they were regaining it. But no sound of steps reached them, and they smiled as they knew they had lost their pursuers.

Arthur grinned toward his men, his friends. And right then, it hit him.

The mercenaries they had lost only some minutes ago had been way fewer than when they first ran away-way too much.

And looking now at his friends, Arthur’s heart clenched in fear.

Someone was missing.

“Merlin!”

* * *

 

Merlin had lost them. His friends were nowhere in sight. Meanwhile, he could hear that the mercenaries weren’t far behind him. His magic flew into his body, trying to allow him to run faster, to _escape_.

**At least, I hope Arthur is safe.**

Merlin went left as God and Goddess let out a nervous urging. But Merlin was tiring, he could feel it. How long would he be able to run?

The answer came when Merlin suddenly broke through the trees and found himself looking at a rocky wall. He was at the foot of a cliff.

Merlin round back toward the trees, but it was too late. Mercenaries emerged from the trees, slowing down when they spotted the situation too.

Merlin took many steps back as they advanced toward him with smirk. His eyes flew from one to another, his heart beating widely under the sheer number.

His magic surged, yet Merlin doubted. Could he defend himself against so many men? His doubt turned to fear as he noticed how they had encircled him. His back hit rocks, announcing how trapped he really was.

**I can’t… I can’t…**

**_Merlin!_ **

Something snapped inside Merlin. His magic flared brightly into his body as _something_ stretched out of his body. From the recoil of the mercenaries, Merlin knew his eyes were glowing golden. Magic suddenly pulsed inside his body, ancient and powerful.

And then Merlin knew. He knew the one word he needed to call. The one _name_.

**“GAIA!** ”

_To be continued…_


	8. Note for future updates

Hello dears!

I'm sorry not to offer you a new chapter, but for now I've had trouble writing one; and I couldn't leave you waiting like that, right? ;)

Anyway, promising to update soon or as soon as I can end up being not true enough; as I find myself not being able to. All I can promise is that I won't ever, ever discontinue any of my story; and so I'm just asking you for patience.

My main fandom is still Merlin, but I found myself shifting to Pokemon as close second, and my old main fandom (now on third place) is Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I'm currently assaulted by plot bunny (bunnies) for Pokemon, and they might not settle down soon because I'm currently rewatching the serie.

The best way for me to write is to actually write whatever I feel like writing; so be warned: I have no idea which story I will update (or start) and when I'll do.

I'm sorry again; and I hope you can still enjoy my stories even if I'm a Slowpoke with them ^^"


	9. Gaia, High Goddess of Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took long enough, right? But I don't do a half job, so I waited to have a right mood to write this~~ Now is finally the truth about one of the two gods, and let's see if you can guess who is the second god, based from the first one is!

**_ The Divine Battle _ **

_ Chapter 7: Gaia, High Goddess of Earth. _

Arthur ran faster that he had ever run in his life, his mind focused on only one goal: finding Merlin. How could they have lost Merlin? Among all of them, he was the only one not a knight. It had been their duty to make sure he stayed safe; and especially as he was a friend to all of them.

And if something happened to Merlin, before Arthur could talk to him, before knowing what burdened his best friend, before having the chance to act on the feelings he had just realized…

Arthur didn’t know how he would ever accept that. So, he hoped with all his heart that Merlin would be fine.

Suddenly, one of the strangest things Arthur ever saw happened. It was enough to make him stop-and his knights too.

Green sparkles had started appearing in the forest, around the grass and the trees. Slowly, the whole forest started to lit up with a gentle green light. Arthur could recognize the work of magic, but… Something felt different. The King was shivering and awe had settled into his heart.

His piercing blue eyes analyzed his surroundings, and he noticed his knights showed the same feelings he did, their eyes slightly wide-and he had no doubt his sky blue eyes were as wide.

A soft chanting erupted into the forest, soothing and gentle. It appeased his heart, despite his unwillingness to feel this way from magic.

However… It was not the first time he had encountered a magic he felt good around. This white-blue orb of light that helped him all these years ago was still present in his mind, and the current green light, the chanting… They felt as pure and good as the orb had been.

“Arthur! Look!”

Arthur followed Lancelot’s eyes, and was literally frozen in shock. From a bit further in the forest, a pillar of green light had shot upward. In perfect synchronization, all the sparkles around them rushed toward the pillar, while the green light shone brighter, and the chanting intensified in a battle rhythm.

After the initial shock drifted away, Arthur’s mind turned again toward his most important goal. He turned slightly to his men, whispering the name of their friend, and it triggered everyone in running again.

They all hoped the current happenings were no danger to Merlin.

* * *

 

Merlin watched with glowing golden eyes as sparkles of green light appeared everywhere, some turning around him protectively. The mercenaries worriedly looked around as a light shone in the forest; and the soft chanting felt like bliss to Merlin’s ears.

His heart was beating so fast into his chest, but Merlin knew it to be out of pure eagerness. He could _feel_ it. He could feel _he_ r coming. God had gone silent, yet Merlin could swear he could picture the smirk the divinity wore.

Once more, Merlin called Goddess’ name, in a whisper meant only to her ears. “Gaia…”

“I am here, child.”

And this time, Merlin was not the only one that heard her voice. It echoed faintly in the area Merlin had found himself trapped in, and he watched with satisfaction as all mercenaries glanced at each other-wondering weither to flee or not.

But it was too late for them. Merlin raised an arm to shield his eyes as a pillar of green light shot from the ground all around him, blinding everyone. Merlin’s magic roared joyfully as the chant turned into a battle one; and Merlin lowered his arm a bit as he heard the first terrified cries.

His heart missed a beat. Standing in front of him, she stood. Long earth brown hairs cascaded down her shoulders, her green dress stopping to her bare feet. The wooden staff in her hands was raised above her head, the green crystal resting on top of it shining.

The cries made Merlin look toward the mercenaries again. The sight presented to him put the deepest respect in his heart from the sheer display of power. The trees themselves had come to life under Gaia’s call, branches and roots unmerciful as they whipped away mercenaries or wrapped around their throats to end their lives swiftly. The ones still alive tried to flee then, terrified.

But Gaia would not allow that. Those dark souls were working with the traitors to Magic, had tried to hurt Merlin.

The ground shook and split apart under the mercenaries’ feet. Only a cry had time to escape before they fell and the Earth closed back, swallowing them. Some thought for a split second they had saved themselves as they managed to jump aside.

But the Earth would have none of that. From deep within its belly, Fire shot out, burning to dust the few survivors.

When all life but Merlin and Gaia had been taken, the light and sparkles vanished slowly. The chanting turned gentle again, going into a whisper only Merlin could hear. Still golden eyes watched with amazement as Gaia turned, her lips stopping the chant and turning into a kind smile. Her emerald green eyes gazed at him with fondness, and she raised her hand to stroke his cheek gently-as if reassuring both Merlin and herself that Merlin was safe and sound. Merlin was mesmerized for a split second by her ears, or should he say leaves. They were pointy, but made of the same green leaves on trees. Somehow, it didn’t surprise him.

“Mer… lin?”

Merlin paled. Slowly, he glanced behind Gaia, his golden eyes wide with disbelief.

And right into the confused eyes of his beloved King.

_To be continued…_


	10. Time of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, I present you with a new chapter! The truth is starting to come out more, and more: and virtual hugs to anyone who catches the two hints I let slip into this chapter about future truths~~
> 
> Hopefully, I haven't lost my touch with Merlin and Arthur, I like this chapter so I hope you all do too~~

**_ The Divine Battle _ **

_ Chapter 8: Time of Truth _

The sight that offered itself to Arthur and the knights had frozen them, mouths open wide as mercenaries died under a display of magic none of them ever witnessed before. Arthur wondered how such frightening power could also feel so comforting. Despite the way it unmercifully obliterated the mercenaries, to the king and his knights it felt as nothing more than a gentle warmth.

As if they had been recognized as friends and not foes.

Skye blue eyes drifted to the source of the magic, and at first he did not see him. He only saw the woman, with eyes staying emerald despite the show of magic and with the strange ears. But then she turned with all the care of the world into her eyes and Arthur felt his heart skip a beat.

“Mer… lin?”

The golden eyes locking on him seemed to hypnotize him. At first, Arthur refused to accept the sight. He knew what meant golden eyes, guessed what it meant for the woman to have been protecting Merlin. But how could he accept this?

How could he accept that his best friend had done magic? And for such powers… How long had it been able to do so?

The knights stood frozen, having reached the same conclusion. Leon, Percival and Elyan had no idea what to think. They had learned that magic users were evil, though each of them had their own doubts. And how could they associate Merlin and evil?

Gwaine stood in shock, but not for the magic. Merlin had been one of the greatest friends he ever found, so he could not let something like magic make him turn again the raven haired. Gwaine just wondered how he could have missed this.

As for Lancelot, he waited with worry for reactions. However, the first reaction he noticed was from Merlin, and in front of it he put a gentle hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

Arthur startled a bit and glanced sideway slightly. Lancelot nudged his head toward Merlin, a hard look on his face. The blond could see a demand to look when he saw one, and his eyes went back to Merlin.

Something twisted his stomach at seeing the raven haired man stepping a bit behind the woman, his now ocean eyes watching each and every one of them with wariness and even fear. He was waiting for their reactions, swallowing while his eyes landed on Arthur again.

The woman glanced backward once, eyes softening, before she looked straight at Arthur. He straightened, and vaguely noticed his knights did the same. The woman gazed at them for some seconds, then surprised them by bowing slightly.

“Arthur Pendragon. Knights of the Round Table.” She greeted, voice showing respect.

When she straightened again though, it was clear she stood as a shield to Merlin. A shield against them.

Arthur suddenly felt sick. Was this what he had become to Merlin? Someone to be afraid of, to be protected of? His eyes sought Merlin, and he realized something. So many emotions battled with the fear. Sadness, regret, hope, silent plea. It made Arthur recall something, the importance of the moment even bigger with hindsight.

The king recalled the conversation he had with Merlin earlier. The last pieces of the puzzle connected, and he realized magic had been what Merlin had been hiding, what they had basically agreed to talk about once they were back to Camelot.

Arthur had promised Merlin he could tell him anything. He had promised a quiet evening where they could share it. Merlin had been about to tell him, but instead he had been revealed before he could.

The tension existing in the small area seemed to lessen as all noticed the sudden change in the king’s expression. His features had softened without his noticing, and like a mirror his knights did so too. Merlin stared at Arthur, waiting with the hope bigger now.

His breath stopped short for a split second as Arthur looked into his eyes once more, and _smiled_ sadly. To his shame, Merlin felt his eyes moistening a bit.

It made Arthur’s heart clench to see how much relief it brought Merlin that he had not been met with hate. But how could Arthur hate someone who so obviously had not known weither or not he could share this heavy secret?

“… Let’s go home.”

* * *

 

Despite the initial relief of not hearing words of hate or even being at the receiving end of a sword, heavy silence still stood as the group of men plus Gaia had started walking back home. The woman stayed beside Merlin’s right, while Arthur had actually taken to walk at Merlin’s left. The knights walked behind the three of them, observing as Arthur kept shifting glances at Merlin and seemed as if wanting to talk but not being able to start.

Merlin, for his part, walked with stiffness. He wanted to talk with Arthur, make things fine between them, but a lifetime of holding quiet trapped his tongue in place. He had not even been able to introduce Gaia, having only nodded at Arthur’s offer to go back home. And seeing as Arthur nodded awkwardly in reply and started leading before falling in steps with Merlin and Gaia, Merlin knew the king too had trouble digesting everything.

The warlock could not blame him. He just felt glad Arthur seemed… alright. Shaken surely, shocked, but for once he seemed to be holding any reaction in favor of thoughts and letting time soothe the blow a bit.

Unless… Arthur was in a state of shock? What if it had yet to dawn on Arthur, and any minute now he would take out his sword?

**_ You certainly know how to cheer yourself up. _ **

The gentle sarcasm startled Merlin. He faltered in his steps, though it easily passed as stumbling. Gaia reached out a hand to keep him stable, though hide a giggle with her other hand. Like a snowball rolling down, he heard Lancelot and Gwaine chuckle, making the other knights smile. And eventually, Arthur glanced sideway with his usual mocking look.

Merlin and Arthur locked eyes. Arthur’s smile turned genuine, having the thought that Merlin had not changed, after all. And Merlin instinctively smiled back, thinking it might just be fine, after all. Just let Arthur have his time.

“So… Who might be this charming lady?”

Merlin groaned. Gaia blinked and turned to look at Gwaine. Then she smiled, seemingly innocent but Merlin knew better when he heard God snort before she even talked.

“I am Gaia, the High Goddess of Earth. You are Gwaine, aren’t you?”

Merlin felt shock at realizing the importance of Gaia, more than before, but it got forgotten for now as he spotted Gwaine’s wide eyes. Merlin started laughing, and only laughed more as he noticed _everyone_ matched Gwaine.

**_ Be no fool, Gaia knows best how to make the comments that slays you. _ **

Indeed, she definitely wore amusement on her face now. Though, she grew serious again when the knights flushed and looked down while Arthur made a small sound that felt like a squeak.

“You-“ The single word help all of the shock and awe from Arthur. “So they exist?” He blurted out, before frowning at his own lack of well wording.

“I take you mean the gods of the Old Religion?” Gaia sighed. “Sadly, yes. The Triple Goddess appeared to serve as leaders to the first people who worshipped magic. They are the one existing behind the Old Religion, though they do not govern all of magic.”

“Who does?” Lancelot questioned curiously, unable to keep quiet. And somehow, he knew the answer before Gaia’s eyes drifted to him in a meaningful look.

“Magic itself. Magic has no rulers, it is free. It is Magic that created the gods. Though, The Triple Goddess have lost their tie with Magic, as they let the power rule them over. They believe they have a right to govern what they should not, and try to change what they should not. This is why I am here. I cannot let them do it.”

Arthur stayed silent, reeling in all the informations. He could worry all he wanted about magic, feel wary of it despite trusting Merlin not to be a foe, but now that a true Goddess was in front of him, he would feel silly sprouting hate or wariness. Maybe he should wonder if she lied or not, but it would also mean distrusting Merlin-who obviously held ties to Gaia-and…

Arthur could not do that. Their earlier conversation came back once more in his mind, solidifying again his belief that Merlin meant to reveal at least something on the general subject of magic to Arthur. Maybe it had not been Merlin’s own magic but Gaia’s existence, or maybe the opposite. He recalled the feelings showed in Merlin, too genuine to be fake.

And Arthur already knew he had fallen for Merlin. He had realized it, and would he have fallen for someone who was not true? He didn’t think he would.

“Hold on. High Goddess?” It only registered now, the difference in name. Arthur couldn’t contain his growing curiousness, too. “Is it a… title?”

Gaia smiled faintly, while everyone listened carefully. Even Merlin, who wanted to know more about one of the two Gods that had appeared in his life. “What would mean the title of High King?”

“The king above all kings.” Arthur replied by habit. Then he processed, and froze in his steps. Gaia couldn’t mean what he thought she meant… right?

“You have your answer. Although…” Her gaze drifted upward with a small smile. “I am not alone holding this title.” Her eyes landed on Merlin next, who had stopped beside her but had already guessed this earlier. “Though, name holds some power. I cannot tell you more.” And the warlock knew what she meant.

Merlin would have to find God’s name by himself.

A new respect had showed itself in Lancelot, he had known about Merlin and the two gods, but now he understood better. And to think they had chosen Merlin… It did not surprise Lancelot, if he had guessed right something, and yet the new respect also went to Merlin.

His friend would never cease to amaze him.

“And how did you two meet?” The question came from Leon, showing a hint of suspicion. He could not help it, though it was not a suspicion directed to anyone. It came from a lifetime of having to doubt others and find the evil sorcerers hiding among innocent people.

Though he wondered if evil could still be used, now.

Merlin  shifted on his feet, feeling the attention going on him. He glanced at Arthur, regrets showing once more. Not only about not having been able to tell Arthur everything before, but not being able to provide Arthur with something else than a dump of informations in the middle of the wood.

Merlin would keep quiet until they arrived home, but he had done so for so long he did not feel worthy of actually voicing any wish to not say anything for now.

Arthur, however, seemed to see right through him. “I think it is time to keep going. I will feel more comfortable having this conversation in my chambers.” Just like Merlin and he supposedly would have done.

Leon understood the words for what they were, and bowed his head faintly. “Of course, Arthur.”

Relief flashed briefly on Merlin’s face, while the knights showed various emotions from acceptance to a _pout_ -who else but Gwaine?

But everyone knew, and respected, that maybe this conversation should happen between Merlin and Arthur solely. The king and his manservant. But more importantly, the two best friends.

_To be continued…_


	11. Long Awaited Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears! It's been a while, but I update~  
> This chapter is a bit long, because it contains Merlin telling Arthur about truths on magic and their adventures. It's not detailed for everything, since it would be too long XD If you want to read how the talk would go though, I have my story Our Past that is a Watch the Show kind of fic. It's not the characters watching though, only Merlin and Arthur talking about it (so it's mainly Merlin explaining the magical bits and the bits hidden from Arthur; though considering it's only Merlin and Arthur, they barely speak of what they both saw and knew, and don't speak at all of what they never saw or knew). Our Past is really good, though, if you want to know better how I headcanon Magic and how/why some things happened!  
> Also: Merlin and Athur are officially a couple in this chapter~!

**_ The Divine Battle _ **

_ Chapter 8: Long awaited talk. _

As the turrets of Camelot erupted into view, Gaia slowed down. Merlin and Arthur mirrored her, and soon the knights exchanged glances with curiosity. The Goddess drifted her gaze toward the King, smiling faintly. “Do you wish for me to stay outside of town?”

Arthur stopped walking, puzzled. “What-why?”

Gaia appeared genuinely surprised, with a hint of contentment. “You have accepted me walking with you so far, but I stay a being of magic. You have much to discuss with Merlin, and my presence might not be welcomed in the heart of your kingdom.”

Merlin shifted a bit, feeling the gazes of the knights and of his King. Yes, he wanted this moment of speaking the truth to Arthur, but he feared it just as much. Now that the time had come, and not quite like he wanted to, so many worries passed his mind.

Unknown to him, while Arthur stayed silent in surprise as Gaia’s consideration, his gaze went to Merlin. He couldn’t miss how the raven haired looked positively anxious. The want to reach out gripped him strongly, but first he wanted to take care of a few things.

His blue eyes returned on the Goddess, his frame straightening in his kingly way. “There’s no need.” He ignored the second apparition of the pleased surprise, and pretended not to notice the proud smile of Merlin or his knights. “Just… Stay mostly hidden. Maybe-staying with Gaius tonight would be fine..?”

And the blond actually winced, his confidence having decreased as he spoke. He really meant the fact he had no wish to force the Goddess out. But he knew having a being like her being seen could be bad. However, while some parts of his mind rebelled at the verity of the fact, Gaia was a Goddess.

How did one treat a Goddess?

A small laughter left Gaia’s lips. She muffled it quickly with one hand, eyes apologetic. “Staying with Gaius sounds fine to me.” The fact neither Merlin nor Gaia spoke of telling Gaius the truth confirmed a suspicion of Arthur-that the old man had known. “I am sure Merlin’s guardian will love to meet me; and Merlin will be with you tonight.”

Both Arthur and Merlin flushed, aware that the strange wording of the last few words were fully intentional of her part. Neither knowing yet that the other felt the same, they pretended not to notice.

The knights were not fooled however, and amazingly enough, they exchanged smirks with the Goddess herself.

“Well-this is settled.” Arthur looked back at the knights, a glare passing for a second before he addressed them. “Men, if your amusement is finished, return to your quarters tonight.” His expression softened. “I will discuss myself with Merlin tonight, and I’ll keep you informed tomorrow.”

None of his knights protested, of course. Lancelot did throw a guilty look, but he noticed the reassuring smile of Merlin. The knight eased a bit, yet deep down he swore he would find something to do for Merlin. Because he knew already what Merlin would do. His friend would protect Lancelot, make sure he did not receive Arthur’s anger tomorrow.

Of course, if Arthur chose not to condemn Lancelot, it would also mean he accepted Merlin. But Lancelot did not like that he would leave Merlin alone.

Except, one look at Merlin, and he realized the Warlock really wanted to be alone with Arthur. And, well, he had someone else to talk to tonight.

“Should I inform Gwen?” Lancelot voiced his latest thought.

Arthur exchanged a look with Merlin; and the Warlock felt warm at knowing Arthur actually checked with him. That he took the time to make sure it was Merlin who decided what to do about his _own secret_.

“I’ll do it myself.” Merlin softly assured.

“You can talk to her privately before tomorrow’s meeting.” Arthur added. At Merlin’s startled look, he quickly added. “Round Table meeting. We’ll discuss what you are going to tell me.”

Merlin tensed a bit, the worry of all he had to say heavy. But it had been the moment he had been waiting for. “Alright.” He glanced at everyone else, Gaia’s soft smile easing his nerves. He opened his mouth to talk, but in the end, the knights refused the guilt they saw.

“Go on. We can wait tomorrow. We know you’re Merlin, that you have magic, and that all is fine.” Gwaine cut. The word magic made the others jump, as if they had unconsciously occulted what exactly Merlin needed to speak of, but none had the heart to argue against Gwaine’s words.

If anything, it reminded them that they should not fear.

With this, the group finished the trail to Camelot.

* * *

 

Silence reigned once more as Arthur and Merlin walked side by side. God stayed silent too, after he had offered small words of comfort. And the Warlock felt grateful, as it was as if his divine friend let Arthur and he have privacy.

Once Arthur’s chambers came into view, Merlin felt the anxiousness grow again. It was night, and gratefully it meant they had not met much of anyone. Arthur had let Leon make a small report-as well as use the excuse of needing sleep-to have peace; and the few night patrols they crossed path with simply greeted them. Arthur had send someone for diner, though.

The click of the door opening startled Merlin. He met Arthur’s expectant gaze, and realized with a jolt that Arthur was waiting for him to enter first. He would have let a side of him think Arthur didn’t want him in his back, but something in the King’s gaze…

Merlin refused to let himself hope while he blushed slightly and entered.

The raven haired stopped at the table, standing awkwardly without knowing what to do. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, and he startled, looking to the side at Arthur.

“At this rate, you’ll faint before food is here.”

And Merlin finally relaxed. “Prat.”

“Idiot.”

They looked into each other’s eyes, until both jumped as a knock came. “Diner, Your Majesty.”

They both made a step, then stopped and let out a short laugh.

“I’m your servant. What would they think if you took the diner?”

Arthur showed a smile, but let Merlin go. By the time the younger of the two returned, he made a choked laugh as he noticed his King battling to remove his armor alone.

“Let me, before you trap yourself.” Merlin teased gently, putting the plate-for two-down and going to Arthur’s side.

The blond blushed, but removed his hands to let Merlin’s expert ones get rid of his armor. Meanwhile, he gazed at Merlin, noticing that the much known task got him in an automatic state. Such an everyday task, when the situation had shifted. The bitten lips every so often warned him that the anxiousness was still there for Merlin, and he finally snapped out of his trance.

Talk first, admire later.

Arthur let his manservant finish then once his armor rested on the ground and the two stood awkwardly facing each other, he once more rested his hands on Merlin’s shoulders and guided him to the table. He chose to let Merlin sit beside him, while he sat at the head of the table. Perfect to see each other without being separated by the table.

Merlin tapped his foot repeatedly, biting his lips and not yet reaching for food. A plate was put in front of him, and he glanced at Arthur. His King was smiling faintly, one of his rare look of genuine and unhidden care on his face. Merlin smiled back, and both started eating a bit.

“So…” Merlin started, fidgeting once and sending a brief glance to his King. “Where should I start..?”

Arthur drank a bit, frowning as he mulled over the question. Gaia? Magic? A sigh passed his lips. No, there was one thing he needed to know. “Was it… my fault?”

Merlin looked startled. “What-“ He narrowed his eyes. “Do you mean..?”

“Yes. Did you learn magic because of something I did?”

“No!” Merlin exclaimed. He breathed out next at Arthur’s jump and confused look. “Don’t believe for one second it is because you did anything wrong. If anything, my magic is here to _protect_ you.”

“What..?”

Merlin put down his food, licking his lips. “I’m born with magic, Arthur. And it is to protect you.”

Arthur put down his food too, eyes wide. “To... Is it possible?”

Gratefully, Merlin understood what Arthur meant. “As far as I know, I’m the only one who was really _born_ with magic. I’ve been able to move object with my mind before I could. Or since my first breath, if you ask mom. Others.... at best, they are born with a potential, and it manifest one day; but generally the youngest are children. Not babies or toddlers.”

“So... You never had a choice? People don’t always choose to learn?”

Merlin sadly nodded, seeing already the pain forming in Arthur’s eyes. The pain of knowing innocents had been killed, much more than Arthur ever guessed. “Being born with magic is less common than learning it, but considering learning magic takes years...”

Arthur paled. “Any children with magic were born with it. And probably a lot of teens.”

Merlin stayed silent, knowing his King didn’t need affirmation. It had been a statement, after all. When Arthur rested his face into his hands, elbows on the table, it was his turn to place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He waited for sky blue eyes to meet his ocean ones before saying, “The past is the past. You could not control what happened, nor could you know. It’s the future that matters now.”

Arthur huffed out a laugh, straightening again. « I understand better now, your bouts of wisdom. » Then he frowned. “Wait-You also said you were born with magic to protect me?”

Merlin blushed slightly. “There’s a prophecy, you see. Druids especially know it; and... dragons.”

Arthur stiffened, both curious and confused. He chose to stay silent, letting Merlin tell what he needed to.

“It is the… Great Dragon that first told me. The druids only confirmed it the few times I met them, with how they acted.”

Arthur closed his eyes briefly. “You have talked with the Dragon?” He snapped his eyes open. “Did you free it?”

“I-Yes-I…” Merlin looked down.

Arthur breathed to calm himself. “Tell me the prophecy, and then explain why you freed him.” He sighed, deflating. “I won’t believe you meant what happened, especially not before you explain.”

The utter gratefulness and relief made Arthur blush and cough.

“The prophecy says The Once and Future King will rise and unite Albion, but that he faces many threats. Emrys would be born to protect him.”

Arthur’s face almost produced a laugh out of Merlin. “I’m-“

“Yes. You are this King; and I’m Emrys.”

Arthur drowned the rest of his glass. “… How powerful are you? To have such a mission…” He saw Merlin fidget and narrowed his eyes. “Merlin?”

“… They say I’m the most powerful warlock that has and will ever walk the earth.”

Arthur choked a bit. “And you…” Many emotions passed, but awe came back often. “You stayed…”

Merlin smiled faintly. “I didn’t believe it, at first-considering how we met. But soon I saw what was inside you, and you grew on me. I had to learn to control my magic, though.”

“Why do I feel you have stories on this particular subject?” Arthur smirked at Merlin’s blush. Then he turned serious again. “You had help.” An hesitant nod. “Gaius? … The Dragon?”

Merlin breathed out, steeling himself. “Mostly Gaius. Mom send me so he could help me. I met the Dragon then, who told”

“ _Told_?” A glare from ocean eyes and Arthur fell silent again.

“-who _told_ me about the prophecy. Since then, he’s helped me a lot.”

“He **has**?” Merlin blanched. “You mean, I never dealt this fatal blow?”

“L-Let me explain-!”

Silence fell for a second, then Arthur deflated. “I feel like I should listen for now.”

“S-Sorry.” Arthur gestured for Merlin to continue. “So he’s helped me. One day though… Let’s say we had an argument, and I told him I didn’t need him anymore. But I ended up needing his help. He made me promise to free him.”

“You had no choice, then?”

“Yes and no. I’m not sure if there was a magical binding that would endanger mom if I didn’t uphold my promise. But I promised, and well…”

Arthur nodded. “I understand. I did the same with Morgause. But-why your mother?”

“Oh. I promised on her life, he wouldn’t have believed me otherwise.”

Arthur winced. “I can see why you didn’t take the risk of breaking your promise.”

“I didn’t know he would act like he did. He was vengeful back then, and I feared what he would do, but…”

“You hoped against it.”

Merlin nodded. He glanced down at his plate, obviously thinking of something. Arthur touched his arm with his hand, calling his name in question.

“Since we’re here… Balinor was my father. Gaius told me before we went to look for him.”

Arthur closed his eyes. “That explains a lot. Your reaction, why the Dragon left. I’m sorry Merlin, I truly am.”

“I know. Thank you.” Merlin looked considering. “The Dragon… His name is Kilgharrah.”

Arthur nodded at the information, musing how much… human it made the Dra- _Kilgharrah_. Not a beast, but as being as sentient as him.

“So, since then you protected me? Even against Morgana? Was she… Did she learn, or..?”

Merlin shook his head. “She’s a Seer, able to see the future in her dreams. It includes magical powers, but her Seer abilities appeared first.”

Comprehension dawned on Arthur. “Her nightmares.” A nod. “She… She had them for as long as I can recall…”

Merlin let sadness show. “She’s a powerful Seer. She never knew what her dreams really were for a long time, though. Her magic only manifested later; the candle accident.”

“Do you know… why she changed?”

Merlin looked away, pained. “Yes. I… I’m partly to blame.”

“Why..?”

“Morgause convinced her to be the source of the spell that put us to sleep. To break the spell, there was only one solution…”

Arthur could guess very well. It had been something his father knew and taught him. “Destroy the source. But she lived…”

“I… used poison. She realized, and by the time she was unconscious, Morgause arrived. I told her to stop the spell if she wanted me to show the poison used so she could cure Morgana. She cared enough to take the deal, but she took Morgana with her. Morgana never forgave me.”

And he never forgave himself. He didn’t say it aloud, but somehow Merlin knew Arthur would realize. Now that the barrier of his secrets had fallen, Merlin didn’t feel like he could hide much from his King.

Arthur had picked up eating again, a frown on his face. Merlin mimicked him, waiting for Arthur’s judgment.

“You had to face hard choices, hadn’t you?” Arthur finally murmured, tone soft.

“I only ever did what I believed right.”

The blond nodded in approval of the belief. “Doesn’t make it easy.” He glanced up, smiling with a hint of sadness. “I’m not sure what I would have done if I had been in your place. If it had to choose between the life of a single person against the whole kingdom. But I know choosing the kingdom is right. There’s people…” And there his gaze seemed to smother Merlin. “I’m not sure I would manage to sacrifice some people. I would always prefer to sacrifice myself.” He raised a hand to silence the start of Merlin’s protest. “You would do the same.”

Merlin could not argue.

“So I understand the choice. I can see you didn’t take it easily, but you did what you had to do. And bear in mind, maybe it would have been different if Morgana didn’t stay with Morgause.”

Merlin let out a sigh. “I know you’re right… I just wished I had done different. Maybe if I told her about my magic…”

Arthur turned pensive. “Why didn’t you? You told Gaius and Lancelot, right? So Morgana was different, but how?”

Merlin felt grateful Arthur seemed to believe a reason had to be there. “Kilgharrah warned me before of Morgana’s being a danger. I didn’t want to believe him for a good while, but even Gaius would warn me against telling about my magic. And in truth… I never really told anyone.”

At Arthur’s surprised look, he explained. “The day I arrived, Gaius fell and I instinctively slowed time and put a bed under him with magic. As for Lancelot, he heard me when I enchanted his spear.”

Arthur made an “Oh.” Then, surprisingly, he laughed. “A lot of things were actually you, am I right?”

Merlin chuckled. “Yeah. It would take time to explain it all, though.”

“It’s a good thing we got time. Explain the important elements tonight, and we’ll… catch up later.” Arthur amused himself of his choice of words.

“So… Is-Are you alright with-?”

Arthur’s eyes seemed to burn through Merlin’s whole frame. The blond was also considering something; which revealed itself to be the King wrapping his hand around Merlin’s one.

“It’s been a shock. But I’m grateful for your honesty, and I have no wish to lose you. There’s a lot to take in, but I know you, I’ve seen the truth in your eyes when you speak. I know it’s fine because it has always been. I just didn’t know how much until today.”

With a lot of shame, Merlin felt himself cry. Arthur seemed startled, and automatically, he reached out with his free hand to wipe away some tears, while Merlin relaxed into the touch as if he had longed for it. Both froze at the tender gestures. They eyes locked, seeking for an emotion to explain each other.

“Arthur… If you want to know important things… I-I’ve fallen in love with you over the years.” His speech started going faster. “I don’t-I value our friendship though so if you don’t-“

_Well. Arthur knew how to reply explicitly_ , Merlin mused as he kept his eyes wide open. The press of chaste lips registered, too.

“I value our friendship too, actually. It is good that we also agree on falling in love, however.”

“Oh.” And because he realized he could, Merlin kissed softly Arthur in the same manner.

Both exchanged a smile next, looking at each other before finishing eating.

“So… How long have you known Gaia?”

“Not so long, actually. It started three nights ago. She and another God contacted me.”

“There’s a second one?”

“Yes. They could only speak in my mind for a short while, and explained I needed to go to Lake Avalon to create a permanent link so we could speak. They told me of Morgana’s plan, too.”

Arthur paled. “Is it linked to the bandits?” A pause. “You didn’t discover them from insomnia, did you?”

The King showed exasperated amusement though, and Merlin showed sheepishness.

“No. The night Gwen knew Lancelot came with me, we went to the Lake. We knew she might start sending bandits, but we learned about them for sure at the same time as you.”

Arthur sighed, drinking a bit to let the tiredness he felt pass. Would Morgana always try to overthrow him?  “What is she planning, then?”

“Have you heard of the Triple Goddess?”

“They are said to be the Goddess of the Old Religion. It is believed that they govern magic, but Gaia proved they don’t-and that they aren’t the only Goddess.”

Merlin nodded, then sighed. “Morgana summoned them.”

“ _What_?!”

“I know. For what I know from Gaia and the second God, the Triple Goddess one day started thinking they had a right over magic. Then, that they should govern mortals through Morgana. They contacted her to give the needed spell. I was contacted by Gaia and the second God then, because they were furious. They believe in us, and also in the freedom of magic.”

Arthur digested all this, equal part furious and awed. “We literally are going into a battle of Gods, aren’t we?” He half joked. “Wait. If they have been summoned already…”

Merlin saw how Arthur paled fast, and quickly reassured him-well as much as he could. “The spell made their physical form come, but their power need to charge. That’s why Morgana started with bandits. The Triple Goddess can’t use their magic yet.” Merlin showed a smile bordering on victorious. “And Gaia and I won our bet. My own way of summoning her and the second God was to create a bond, and when I reach the conditions needed, I can summon one. **With** their powers.”

Arthur couldn’t help a grin. “That’s what happened back in the forest?”

“Yes. I believe the conditions are about being bonded, my magic truly able to connect with them. I just _know_ their name then. I can only summon one a time though, and Gaia connected first. I think I’ll have to wait a bit before I can summon God.” Arthur gave a small eyebrow raise. “Nickname.” Then Merlin sobered. “Sadly, they both warned me that by the time I could summon one, the Triple Goddess will have recovered a part of their magic. We can expect other attacks, and they might get magical.”

Arthur sighed. “At least, we have two big magical advantages.” He let out a laugh at seeing Merlin confused. “Come on, Merlin. Gaia and _you_.”

The warlock blushed. “Oh.” He smiled. “Four, if we think like this. You forgot the dragons.”

“Ah, true-wait. Plural? There’s another dragon?”

The blush came back. “… You recall the egg?”

“Yes.” A pause. “Ah. Not destroyed?”

“Hatched, something only a Dragonlord can do. Aithusa is still small, but he does have magic already.”

A look of contemplation passed on the King’s face. “A baby dragon... Small?”

Merlin used a hand to show the height. Arthur bit his lips. Merlin slowly let out a smirk.

“Definitely showing you Aithusa, I guess.”

“… It might be a good idea to show those two allies to the Round Table.”

Merlin laughed, then appeared nervous. “You think… It’ll be fine?”

“I believe so. You’ve seen that they didn’t react badly before, and I’m sure Guinevere won’t either.” Arthur took Merlin’s hand again. “And I can vouch for you. As soon as they’ll know I am fine with all this, you’ll see.”

Merlin smiled softly. “Thank you.” He hesitated next. “I… I should go sleep now.”

Arthur tilted his head slightly, considering. “I-I’d love if you stayed.” He blushed at Merlin’s wide eyes. “I mean-! I just want… to sleep with my arms around you.”

Why did it feel so embarrassing to admit this? But the blush and smile he got was **worth** it.

“I’d love that too. I should-“He closed his mouth. “Oh. Gaia told Gaius. We can just go to sleep.”

Arthur made a choked noise. “You mean-So when you bond-“

“Uh-Yeah. I think they don’t really _look_ at me all the time, but our minds are linked. Well, Gaia can’t see anymore what I do, but God…” He raised his eyes for a second, half glaring. “He says he’s got decency to let us have privacy. You should have heard his offended tone.”

Merlin’s lips twitched. Arthur got the message and felt amused even if he didn’t hear.

“Well-let’s go to bed, shall we?”

And Merlin could not refuse. The prospect of rest, and of finally knowing how it felt to be held close by Arthur, appealed him. A _lot_.

Arthur waited for the both of them to have stood up before he suddenly wrapped one arm around Merlin’s waist to bring him against his chest. He delighted in the yelp and the flush of pale skin; and realized he would soon get addicted to produce these kinds of reactions. Oh well. He couldn’t see any bad side to this.

He planted a kiss on Merlin’s lips, who pressed back with a sigh of happiness. Never felt ready yet for more, but simply being close felt like bliss. The day had been full of emotions, but both felt ready to sleep it off.

They were together in this, united after the truth had been laid out between them. Tomorrow would bring explanations with their friends and planning against Morgana, but right now…

Right now, the newly formed couple wished only to sleep with the joy of knowing the one they had come to cherish rested beside them.

_To be continued…_


	12. Note for updates

Hello dears!

I know what we tend to worry about when there's a note and not a chapter as update, so let me tell you: don't worry about discontinued stories. This note is, in fact, to reassure you that I have not forgotten my stories, or my readers, and that I have every plans to update. However, keyword might be eventually.

I know I made a similar note in the past, about how I might take a while quite often, and I feel very happy that a lot of you have been telling me it is fine. I do feel guilty that I make you all wait, but feeling guilt will slow me down, and so I do my best to see it as waiting to offer you what I really want.

So what I do want to share though is why I happen to take time. This isn't about excuses, but because I believe that understanding why I might not update as fast as I'd like will help the wait.

Fanfictions wise, I tend to have my focus change depending on what fandom catch my interest. I think it's easy to notice, as I suddenly write for a new fandom, and quite fast at first. The thing is, years ago I told myself to only write at most two fanfictions at once, so I would be able to update those on a regular basis. I still follow that rule… for a give fandom.

So yeah, you will notice I rarely have more than two ongoing fanfictions for one fandom, but I have been writing in various fandom and they piled up. At the present time, I have 6 ongoing fanfictions (2 for BBC Merlin, 1 for Pokemon, 1 for Natsume Yuujinchou, 1 for White Collar, 1 for FNAF), 1 YGO GX story is sort of hiatus until I figure out a new plot, and 2 stories for KKM that I decided to reboot as one. However, out of all those, one BBC Merlin story, the WC story, the KKM reboot and the FNAF story are parts of series, meaning there will be even more stories to follow. If that wasn't enough, I do have one-shots and projects as well as plot ideas. I once said this and it's still true: I have enough ideas in every fandom I am in the last my entire lifetime.

I've decided to try and focus on finishing my ongoing stories not part of series, and in general work on my current ongoing stories. In other words, I plan to finish stories before starting new multi chaptered one, however without rushing those. I can't say the time it will take. I am currently most into Natsume, so Secret of Dark Red should be the most often updated. There is my WC series, though it is a collection of one-shots into one story, Tales of Black Wings. I want to update my Merlin ones, and my Pokemon one, and my FNAF one. In the end, I didn't forget any of those, but I have to try and tackle one or two at a time.

Now if it was only this, I might work it out fast. But the fact is: I do other forms of writing. I've been roleplaying on tumblr for a few years now, which includes muses that are inspired from some of my fanfictions (or muses that inspired the fanfictions). And it does take some energy/time/focus out of me. On the other end, it gives me writing training, because there's challenge to having half of the storyline often unknown because even if we plot, we rarely plot details and so each reply has potential for something unexpected. And when it comes to canon muses, weither or not they match a fanfiction, it gives me insight on who they are.

And then, I happen to write as my career. I took the decision back in 2012, and a few months back I chose to post on internet (Wattpad, , Tumblr, they're on my profile) for free while choosing as source of income. I've published by first novel already, as well as two smaller scale novels from Wattpad challenges. I am working on my second novels, while also having small scale series going on my blog. As you can guess, I do try to put all this as priority.

In the end though, be it fanfiction, roleplaying, or original works; there is one fact on my writings that can never change. I need to feel motivated, in the mood, for write. And getting in the right mood can take any amount of time, which I have no control of. That's how I write, how I am, and the main reason I can update every few weeks, or every few months. Sometimes, I update for everything in one period of time, most often fall and winter. I am hoping to update more in the new few weeks.

Do know that I see every comment of course, but every like and follow. I take joy in all of them, in knowing people still read what I write no matter how long it has been. I do realize there isn't the same excitement as when a story is updated regularly, but to those that still read and wait, I'm very grateful and promise you will get more to read.

Now, I'm finishing this note with a suggestion. I have a tumblr blog for my fanfictions, which is chrisemrysblog dot tumblr dot com. You will see posts about my progress, projects, but you can also message me. You can even ask me about a story, headcanons, worldbuilding, etc. You can also ask about roleplay blogs for characters that are from a story, though most often the blogs would have spoilers. This blog is a good place to keep track of stories, while it will show me more visibly who is following a story.

Thank you for reading this, and thank you for the support you've given. I hope I will see you around, and that you will enjoy your liked stories when they update!

Chris


End file.
